


mended

by huphilpuffs



Series: pff bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Broken Bones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huphilpuffs/pseuds/huphilpuffs
Summary: Dan breaks his arm.





	mended

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Fic Fests bingo fest, for the prompt: broken bone. Trigger warning for really vague mentions of prescription pain meds.

“So, what happened?”

The doctor doesn’t even look up when he asks.

“He fell,” says Phil.

Dan glares, because, sure, he’s hurt, but he can still  _ talk.  _

“I have orthostatic hypotension,” he says. “Fainted, hit my arm on the coffee table.”

Phil bounces on his toes. “I think he broke it.”

The doctor looks up then. “I’ll assess that,” he says.

\---

They send Dan for x-rays.

Those are the worst. The nurses make him twist his body until his spine cracks to get the right angle, smiling with apologetic eyes when he swears under his breath. It hurts now, a throbbing sort of pain that shoots up his arm. His brain feels a little numb. He can’t move his fingers.

There’s something weird about not being able to, he thinks.

Phil’s hovering right outside the door when Dan gets out.

A member of hospital staff pushes his wheelchair back to A&E.

Phil holds his good hand the whole way.

\---

It’s broken.

The doctor frowns when he tells them. Phil is jittering in his seat. Dan just wants some pain meds.

They give him some, just a few minutes later. Another doctor comes in, and tells Dan he’s going to give him a cast. The break isn’t bad, he says. It shouldn’t take too long to heal.

Dan’s brain is a little fuzzy at the edges. He laughs when the doctor asks him what colour he wants his cast to be.

He chooses black. For the aesthetic. 

\---

Phil hovers when they get home.

He makes Dan sit down on the sofa and brings him a drink with a swirly straw that makes Dan giggle. He sets a bowl of crisps on the coffee table like a silent order for Dan to keep his blood pressure up. As though doing that now will save them the hassle of a trip to A&E.

“Do you need anything?” he asks.

He’s bouncing around the lounge. His eyes won’t stop flicking between Dan’s face and his cast.

Dan’s been with him long enough to know what it all means.

“Come sit with me?” he says.

Phil’s whole body seems to deflate.

\---

They curl up on the sofa together.

Phil puts on Speed, because it’s so familiar it’s mindless to have it playing in the background, and then sits down next to Dan, a little closer than he usually would. 

He needs it. Dan knows he needs it. 

Dan rests his good hand on Phil’s knee, easing away the jittering there. His bad hand is in a sling, heavy against his belly, still throbbing just a bit. Phil’s pressed against his side now, head hovering above his shoulder. 

When Dan turns to look at him, Phil’s not looking at the TV.

“It’s fine, you know,” he says. “I’m fine.”

He squeezes Phil’s leg. It’s bouncing again now.

“You fainted.”

Dan nods. “I’ve fainted around you before.”

Phil nods, too. His eyes are a little hazy, out of focus. “Does it hurt?” he asks.

He laughs. “You broke your hand, you spoon. You should know.”

Phil frowns. It pinches his brows and makes Dan’s chest go tight. 

“It hurts more than my pinky did, that’s for sure,” he says. “But I’m okay.”

He wiggles his fingers, because he can now that the cast is on and the pain is dulled, just so that Phil can see and Dan can watch the relief that spreads across his face.

He didn’t realize it would have relief blooming in his own stomach, too.

\---

That night, they curl up in bed together.

Dan’s taken another dose of pain meds. Phil helped him get the sling off from around his neck, helped him pull his t-shirt over his head and jeans from his legs. Neither of them bothered to put on pyjamas, not tonight.

He wraps an arm around Dan’s middle, holds him close, pressing a hand over Dan’s chest as though he needs to feel his heart beating.

“Let me know if you need anything,” says Phil. 

He sounds so tired. Dan knows he’s gonna stay awake for a while longer anyway.

“I’m okay,” he says, again. “But I will.”

Phil nods, head pressed against the back of Dan’s neck. He doesn’t talk for a long moment, just clings until the haziness in Dan’s mind has him starting to fall asleep.

Then he says: “I’m supposed to be the clumsy one who breaks bones in stupid ways.”

And Dan’s brain supplies him the image of it, of Phil’s arm swollen and vaguely purple, of Phil lying in a hospital bed, of Phil lying on the floor, injured and barely conscious like Dan knows he was earlier.

The cast is in the way and it takes some awkward twisting, but Dan manages to snag Phil’s hand.

“Too bad. Did your job for you, so now you’re not allowed.”

Phil huffs a laugh against his neck. 

Dan laughs, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on tumblr [@huphilpuffs](huphilpuffs.tumblr.com).


End file.
